The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, the two teams became one as I decided to merge the teams, but not before I made another battle of the sexes, where this time, the girls won and got a weekend's worth of fun and relaxation at Playa Del Losers with the rest of the eliminated contestants! While the girls were pampered, they were put through hard labor, courtesy of Chef! But both sides proved to be just as devious as Alejandro and Scarlett made deals with members of former team! Now that we're going into the final stretch of the game, who will become a loser first? Find out right now here on Total Drama All Stars!" -- Total Drama All Stars theme plays -- At the island, while Alejandro was by himself, the rest of the guys were at the Dock of Shame. Brick: "Men, once the girls arrive, we should give them our undivided attention!" Duncan: "Dude, you are way to accepting of being nice to girls!" Brick: "I thought you'd knew, considering you have a girlfriend!" Scott: "Nice comeback!" Brick: "I wouldn't talk since you too are dating someone!" Noah: "They're just coming back from a reward, not the army!" Mike: "Could've fooled me!" They heard Alejandro scream from inside the cabin and ran out to help him. They went inside and saw him lying on the floor unconscious. Mike: (Confessional) "I always knew the producer's were cruel, not much as Viacom, but now I think they're actually trying to kill us!" Then a can of sleeping gas rolled inside and made the guys go unconscious. -- At the boat of losers, the girls wake up to discover they're at Niagara Falls. Heather: "Oh great! We're back here again!" Heather: (Confessional) (excited) "Oh great! We're back here again!" They soon arrived at the shoreline where Chris was waiting. Jasmine: "Where are all the guys?" Chris: "In due time, first off, who is 18 or older?" Courtney, Dawn, Gwen and Heather raised their hands. Chris: "Okay, well we were going to do a gambling challenge, but since Jasmine, Samey and Scarlett are underage, we're moving to the concert hall!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Stupid weddings! It's not really a criticism towards the show, but I just don't give a crap about romance!" In the concert hall, the girls are on stage, which Chef brings in the slot machine. Courtney: "The slot machine again? Seriously?" Chris: "Yep, and the wedding blues again. Seriously, plus no Blainley this time and..." (glares to Chef) "...no illegal alliances!" Chef rolled his eyes. Chris: (to the others) "Anyway, in homage for the Wedding challenge, you lucky ladies will pick a lucky guy to help you on the challenge. The couple who wins will get immunny and maybe a wedding shower." Girls: "What?!" Chris: "Kidding, just a party and whoever loses get voted out." Courtney pulled the lever, and the machine selected DJ, as he screamed falling down and came out from the machine. Courtney: (confessional) "Well, I was hoping to get Scott as my partner, but DJ will be a good asset for me." Chris: "Okay Gwen, you're next. Maybe you could get Duncan. It will bring back "happy" memories you two back on World Tour." (chuckles) Courtney frowned when Chris mentioned it. Gwen: "Shut it Chris!" (pulls the lever and it selects Brick, as he came out) Chris: "Oooohhh you got Brick. Maybe you can kiss him too." Gwen growls at Chris. Gwen: (Confessional) "Chris is really pissing me off! Does he have to remind everyone about it now?! I don't think they'd care after all these years!" Brick: (salutes Gwen) "You got yourself an ally for the challenge Gwen, sir!" Gwen: "Oh, thanks Brick." -- Soon, everyone was paired up. Chris: "Interesting pairs we have. There's Gwen and Brick, Courtney and DJ, Samey and Duncan, Alejandro and Jasmine, Dawn and Scott, Noah and Heather and lastly Scarlett and Mike! (chuckles) "Wait until the shippers find out about that!" Samey: "What do you mean by shippers?" Chris tossed phones for all of them. Chris: "Just see Sierra's website, she has every couple the fans made!" Courtney: (Confessional) (gasped) "There's a whole blog dedicated to Scott and Dawn! How dare those fans! This is even worse than the blog of me and Trent, which still doesn't make any sense to me!" Brick: (Confessional) "Oh come on! Me and Jo? She dislikes me, and so do I! It's preposterous! Although I do find this blog of me and Dawn adorable, but I'm not here to date!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "I hate you fans!" (breaks the phone with her bare hands) "It's official, I hate everyone!" Scott: (Confessional) (barfing) "Why me and Dawn? That makes no sense!" Gwen: (Confessional) "Okay, these fans are strange. Me and Cameron? He's nice, but he's not really my type!" Soon the girls were standing blindfolded on the floor and the guys were each standing on top of a heart-shaped platform with a bullhorn in their hands. Chris: "Okay then, like before, you have to guide your blind bride to a wedding dress for the next part of the challenge. Watch at for booby traps and my new surprises. Go!" The girls slowly walk forward, while the boys call them on the blowhorns. Brick: (calling) "Okay Gwen, go left and avoid the cake." Gwen: "Okay..." (she turned left to the cake.) Brick: "Good. Go right." Gwen did so and she's gone right. Noah: (calls) "Yeah... Heather stop for a moment." Heather did so in time for a big bell to swing by and ringed as Heather covered her ears. Heather: "You should've mentioned covered my ears from the wedding bells!" Noah: "Sor-ry!" (chuckles) Mike: "Okay Scarlett, just walk forward... You're doing good." Scarlett: "You better be right Mike." Mike: (chuckled) "Rhymed..." Scarlett: "Not funny." Mike frowned while Duncan glares at him. Duncan: (Confessional) "I need immunity, especially around Mal, but then that'll leave Gwen unprotected, so..." Duncan: (calls) "Samey, go three paces to the left then seven paces to the right!" DJ: "That'll lead her to the..." Samey: "Aaahhhh! Where am I?" Chris: "A big wedding cake! What surprises did you put in them, Chef?" Chef: "I didn't bake that cake. Do you expect me to become a goody two shoes baker? I bought it, using your credit card!" Chris: "Where'd you get my credit card!!" Chef: "Consider yourself lucky, I'll only used your credit card but you destroyed my Go Karts!!" Samey: "I could use some help over here!" Duncan: "Just eat the cake!" Soon, Gwen, Jasmine, Courtney and Scarlett had reached their wedding dresses. Chris walked by. Chris: "Well, looks like unless Dawn, Samey and Heather can find their dresses within the next minute, they're out of the challenge!" As soon as she heard that, Dawn lifted herself off the ground and land down to her dress. Dawn: "I got it!" Samey: (Confessional) "Is she a witch? If she is then she's the nicest witch I've ever met, she's the only witch I've ever met, but still!" Noah: "If you want the dress, keep going right." Heather: "Fine then!" Then Heather turn and she bumps into a door which a bucket of rice spilled on her. Heather: "What the heck?!" Chris: "Timed! Sucks to be you Samey and Heather, looks like your grooms betrayed your trust." (chuckles) Heather growled as she removed her blindfold, as Noah shrugged. Noah: (Confessional) "I only did it so she wouldn't win immunity, if Alejandro wins immunity, we can vote her off instead!" Chris: "Okay then. Time for the next part." -- At the falls, the couples (with the girls in dresses) are looking down at the edge. Brick: "You mean we have to carry our brides over a tightrope across a big 5000 ft waterfall?!" Chris: (smirks) "Yep. And Chef is waiting for you on the other side. When you get there, answer the questions and you win. Since I'm nice, I got extra tightropes for you all to get things done faster." DJ gulped as he look down scared, while Courtney makes DJ face her. Courtney: "Listen DJ! We can do this! Don't look down, look at me!" DJ: "O-O-Okay..." Mike: (looks and gulps) "Well...." (to Scarlett) "Guess it's you and me now." Scarlett: "Make sure you focus on the challenge! And maybe I won't tell anyone about Mal." Mike sighs and he carried Scarlett. Chris: "Ready, go!" The couples slowly walk the tightrope. Gwen: "So, Brick... have Mike been doing something different?" Brick: "Well, he's still good well lately and keep his personalities under control." Gwen: "Yeah... did he tell you about a certain guy he mentioned?" Brick: "Who? Duncan? You're boyfriend's been giving him a hard time, and I'd like it to stop!" Gwen: "That's not what I was going to say, see there's another personality inside him. An evil personality!" Brick: (groans) "Oh come on! Don't tell me you believe that too!" Brick then lost his balance and he and Gwen fell into the water, where Fang and some other sharks were waiting. Chris and Chef watch from above. Chris: (laughing) "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, if you fall, they'll be some sharks waiting for something to snack on!" Scott: "Sh-Sh-Sharks!" Scott lost his balance and he and Dawn fell into the water. Chris: "We're down to three couples! Who's going to win invincibility?" DJ and Courtney made it across and walked up to Chef. Chef: "Answer these questions...blah blah blah...win invincibility...blah blah blah...Who won this challenge in Season 3?" Courtney: "Me and Duncan, unfortunately," Chef: "Who was the third person I asked for an alliance?" DJ: "Owen?" Chef: "Nope, go back to the start and walk on the tightrope again!" As Mike struggled to carry Scarlett, he gasped and turned into Mal. Mal: "Okay, give me the rundown!" Scarlett: "We need to get rid of one of the nice girls. Heather and Courtney are in, so they'll pull in their boyfriends. That makes six, counting you, now we need one more." Mal: "Gwen. She and Courtney are friends, convince her to tell Gwen she has to do it, and we might just pull this off!" Mal: (Confessional) "I think I should make Al look like a fool!" Mal: "Does he have an idol?" Scarlett: "Yes, I saw it in his hands!" Mal: "Well, what if we get him to show it to everyone and therefore they get scared and vote a different way?" Scarlett: "Seems too chaotic, but I like chaos, so fine!"